


Resident Evil Village but awesome

by frosneibv



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha Alcina Dimitrescu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Brief choking, F/M, Large Cock, Manhandling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Ethan Winters, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vampires, Very briefly implied Chrisker like blink and you’ll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosneibv/pseuds/frosneibv
Summary: Ethan is running from sexy tall lady and suddenly goes into heat (PSA; he’s a little bitch)
Relationships: Alcina Dimitrescu/Ethan Winters, Lady Dimitrescu/Ethan Winters
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	Resident Evil Village but awesome

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably so bad I’m so sorry guys n sorry for any mistakes lol

Ethan felt like he was running for his life over and over again.  
Although big tall vampire lady was probably the complete opposite of running from Jack Baker.  
He probably should be more scared than he was, he should be searching for his daughter, searching for Chris not running around cat and mouse in some fifteenth century castle.  
It could be worse though right? It could be another Jack Baker situation or Marguerite, he didn’t ever wanna see anything close to her roach infested- yeah.

“Ethan Winters~”. A voice echoed, he swore it was right near his right ear, of course when he turned there was nothing.  
His mind playing tricks on him yet again?

Apparently not.

He turned again, stumbling back when he saw the tall vampire woman in front of him, Alcina? Was that her name? He read it on a note he happened to pick up.

Alcina just laughed at him, surging forwards and grasping a hand around his neck, her nails raking against his nape and Ethan gasped, his knife dropping to the floor as he tried to struggle for breath, his hands fighting against Alcina’s.

But then he was dropped, he let out a groan, looking up at the woman, she stared down at him, an intrigued look on her face, only then did he realise what happened.  
His heart sunk as it dawned upon him, his skin suddenly itchy against the clothes he wore, sweltering heat taking over his body, fuck.

For some fucking reason Alcina triggered his heat, Ethan let out a stifled whine, shifting on this floor, staring up at the woman, she just screamed Alpha didn’t she? A big strong Alpha-.

His thoughts were clouded by the sudden need of Alpha, Mia, Chris, the objective of getting his daughter back wasn’t even on his mind anymore, instead they were occupied with getting manhandled by this tall vampire lady and-.  
Alcina suddenly grabbed him, pulling him up so easily, dragging Ethan close to her, she hooked a finger underneath his chin and stared at him, a smile stretching across her lips.  
“Well isn’t that just a surprise? Here I was thinking you were frightened beyond belief at my presence, seems to be quite the opposite don’t you think Mr. Winters?”

Ethan didn’t even hear half of what she said, his eyes lidded as he tried not to lean into her, she was so close now.  
He couldn’t help but whine again, his legs shifting together, cock pressed up against his jeans.

Alcina’s eyes casted down towards his crotch, she let out a hum, thinking for a moment and then Ethan was pressed against the wall, Alcina crowded against his back, he whimpered, shifting his hips and pressing back against her.

“Ethan, Ethan, Ethan”. She whispered against his ear, her hands wrapping around his waist, he turned his head, panting, his hands braced against the wall as he looked at her, his expression full of want, desire.

“Please”.

He couldn’t help but try and grind back against her, a confused noise coming from him when she pulled away, he turned fully, his back pressing against the wall, he should be scared right now shouldn’t he? He should be running for his life or trying to fight, but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t.

He hadn’t been in the presence of such a strong Alpha in a long time, Mia being a Beta and all, Chris was off the list since he was already mated, though he never really talked about it.

But Alcina? She was everything he fantasied about and more.  
“I’m surprised my little brother didn’t mention you being an Omega, outside that hardened exterior you’re just a what? A needy little cock sleeve”.  
She laughed at him, all Ethan do could whine again, her words going straight to his groin, his cock aching.

“I supposed I could indulge you...Would be a shame if I didn’t, you’re my guest after all aren’t you?” Her hand cupped his face, Ethan leaned into the affection, almost missing Alcina looming closer, pressing a kiss against his lips, his own now stained red by her lipstick that oddly tasted of blood (Ethan did not want to know where that came from).

He didn’t object when he felt her clawed hand rake down his shirt, tearing at the fabric, his coat hanging loosely over his shoulders, she tugged that off too.  
For a moment Alcina paused, fixated at his chest, she watched his chest heave up and down, his heart pumping blood around his body, her stare made Ethan shiver, this woman could kill him right now, any moment, he was in his most vulnerable state.

Why did the danger turn him on so much?

He didn’t even register his pants being torn off along with his boxers, his cock pink, slapping against his stomach, he stared down at himself, completely on display for Alcina.  
“Well isn’t that just cute?” Her hand wrapped around his cock, dwarfed by her, the touch made him moan pathetically, the feel of the satin of her gloves soft against his cock.

“Alpha, Please-“ He babbled, begging pitiably with incoherent words, Alcina’s hand tightened around him, almost threatening until she let go.

She pulled away, Ethan almost reached out to grab her out of desperation until he realised what she was doing, ripping her own dress, Ethan stared in awe as she pulled down her lingerie, her cock on display, hard and heavy, he reached out, wrapping a hand around it, almost embarrassed his hand only span half way.

But fuck, If he said it didn’t turn him on, he’d be lying.

He hadn’t realised how much slick had gathered between his thighs until he rubbed them together again, he grimaced for a moment, until he was manhandled once more, spun around and pushed against the wall in his original position, he moaned, pressing his hips back as he heard shifting, his cheek pressed up against the cold wall.  
He felt hands on his ass, spreading him apart.

“O-Oh fuck-“ Ethan whined, his hands clenched against the wall as he felt a tongue lick over his hole, he heard her hum, squeezing his ass before she buried her face between, Alcina’s tongue teasing him, her lips trailing then down towards his balls, her hand suddenly engulfing his cock again, Ethan had never been so afraid and horny in his entire life.

His eyes only widened again when he felt a finger at his hole, the slick causing an east slide, he sobbed, breathing heavy, he already felt so full from that, he hadn’t realised how big her hands were, her fingers, he had no idea how he was meant to take her cock.

Three fingers now curling inside him, the slide of her tongue against his rim, Ethan already felt like he was gonna burst, the hand fisted around his cock, jerking him almost violently as he chased his orgasm. Nails scraping against the wall ruining the wallpaper.

But all was ripped away from him as Alcina pulled away, her fingers slipping out of him, he stared at the wall for a moment, legs shaking as he turned, letting out another pathetic whine, she shushed him grabbing him roughly by the arm, Ethan yelped, face to face and staring up at her again, he’d realised she’d taken off her hat, yellow eyes staring down at him predatorily.

Then he was lifted off the floor, hands grabbing underneath his knees, he was almost face to face with her now, Alcina licked over her teeth, sharp, canines something of a non human.

Then he felt the press of her cock against his hole and he forgot how to breathe for a moment, his hands grabbed at her forearms, nails pressing against the flesh there, eyes falling shut, a noise escaped his throat, inch by inch stretching him like never before, it burned, God did it burn but Ethan couldn’t help but love it. 

It felt like forever until he felt her hips flush against his backside, he panted, feeling so full up, his fingers moved from where he’d been gripping, briefly glancing at the scratches he’d made slowly healing themselves, and then he let out a shout when she abruptly pulled out half way then thrusted back into him, his hands grabbed at her shoulders, stabilising himself even if he knew she wouldn’t drop him, his cock bobbed as Alcina continued to abuse his hole, a sharp breathe came from him as he stared at his stomach, her cock bulging under his skin, he reached down shakily to touch it before his head flew back against the wall as she hit his prostate, all he heard from her was a sinister laugh.

“A-Alpha”. The blonde choked out, he was so close again, his eyes screwed shut as he tried to warn off his orgasm, he wanted to make this last as long as he could, he hadn’t felt such bliss in...Ages.

Ethan’s head bobbed against the wall as she used him, the sound of Ethan’s laboured breathing and skin slapping against skin echoed across the hall, he felt something against his hole, stretching him beyond belief, the Omega only registered it as her knot when her movements slowed down, rocking into him still as the Alpha came, her knot catching against his rim.  
He tried to look down but his neck was turned to the side as she bit into his skin, piercing his flesh, Ethan let out a howl, his cock jerking as he came across his stomach, he whined, the dull pain throbbing in both his neck and his ass, he’d thought she claimed him for a moment but only now realising it was on the entirely wrong side and she was sucking on the bite mark.

She pulled away, grinning at him, eyes all the brighter, his own blood coating her lips.

“My, my, Ethan Winters, you really are made of something aren’t you?”


End file.
